Chronicles of a Pope
by Kagami1228
Summary: 'It's funny Sasuke...you and I could've easily...been standing in each other's shoes right now.' -Naruto, chapter 485. Naruto over Sasuke? Who knew one decision could pave a new road to ninja? What changes would occur? Let's find out. (AU story starts after Sasuke Retrieval Arc and continues onward)
1. Becoming the Log

**Praise be! And yeah, I won't even justify this. But Woot! New story! What's it about? Read it. Because I already summarized it in the summary. So, yeah. Me excited! Hope you all like this one.**

*****This shouldn't need to be said, but word to ThatReallyWeirdDude. Believe they're the originator of the doctrine governing the Almighty Log. Thank you*****

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. This story is my ode to the Holy Log. Praise be to the Log. And to the Log be praise. Amen.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A valley near a flowing waterfall was fraught with cracks, craters, and small wisps of flames. Signs of conflict were easily detected and at first glance, two armies were the reason for the scene. Armies? No. Two boys with equally strong wills? Yes.

Uzumaki Naruto. Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Village outcast with dreams to ironically protect the village that shuns him. And Uchiha Sasuke. Wielder of the Sharingan. A prodigy among even a clan full of geniuses.

It'd been a real struggle between the two shinobi but in the end, Sasuke emerged victorious once more. He'd never lost to Naruto and that fact hadn't changed here. Sasuke stood over the unconscious and defeated Naruto and merely looked down upon him.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for the longest time as rain eventually began to fall. It would be so easy. Sasuke could kill his best friend and achieve the power to face off against his brother. His brother was the one who told him of such power.

_"I don't need help from you..."_ thought Sasuke scoffing at the idea of doing such a thing to gain the power to beat his brother. While his ambition was his priority, he wouldn't stoop to such a level. _"When I beat you, I want you to know I did it through my own means. Not because I killed my best friend to unlock the same eyes as you did."_

And with that thought, Sasuke made a move to leave and continue his journey only for a sharp pain to run through his body. The battle with Naruto had taken a lot out of him. Sasuke fell forward and landed on his knees with his face but a few inches from Naruto's own.

The raven-haired boy stared at Naruto inadvertently and in doing so, he noticed something weird. As close as he was, he should be feeling Naruto's breath. He hadn't been which meant-

"Naruto..." said Sasuke weakly not noticing Naruto was moving slowly also. By the time he did notice, Naruto was picking up speed from the muddy ground that'd grown slick from the downpour. "Naruto!"

Sasuke wanted to give chase but his body wasn't responding due to exhaustion. He could only watch Naruto slide into the river and get carried away by the current. Sasuke's black eyes were wide as he watched his rival disappear through the waters.

Sitting stock still, Sasuke stared for a bit longer until he realized he was technically still on the run. Finding the strength to get up finally, Sasuke made haste to leave the area. The Uchiha never noticed his Sharingan had turned back on and shifted into a new design.

Time passed before a lone man found himself standing in the middle of what had once been a battlefield. He had silver hair and a headband identical to the one Naruto wore that covered one of his eyes while the other eye looked down solemnly. He let out a sigh from his facemask covered mouth as he kneeled down and looked at the easily noticeable skid in the mud.

"Pakkun, can you smell anything?"

A small pug at his side sniffed the air before shaking his head and speaking.

"I can't smell either one Kakashi, not Naruto or Sasuke. Sasuke's trail goes on a little further before dying off and Naruto's ends right here..." Pakkun looked up at his owner before coming to the same conclusion Kakashi had. "You don't think Naruto-?"

"-We have to keep looking," said Kakashi cutting off Pakkun from finishing that thought. For a moment, Kakashi thought he saw an orange silhouette of a fox shooting to the sky but waved it off. "Naruto wouldn't die that easily. He has a dream to accomplish. So, we'll find him."

Pakkun just nodded his head as the two took off in the same direction they assumed Naruto went. They would find him. They had to.

_(With Naruto)_

It was dark, really dark. Naruto looked around eerily at the darkness surrounding him until he spotted a campfire in the distance. Seeing how that was the only thing around, Naruto walked to it. As he did, he could make out one person sitting at the campfire. A redheaded woman now that Naruto could see as he cautiously walked up to her.

The woman was humming a very beautiful tune before she blanched and turned to see Naruto right behind her.

"Aaahh!" yelped the woman loudly getting Naruto to cover his ears at the loud noise. The woman then shook her fist and glared at him. "What gives you the idea to sneak up on someone dattebane?! Did your mother not raise you right?!"

"...geez, you scream really loud lady," said Naruto making sure his hearing wasn't affected from the high pitched scream. "And I never met my mother. So no...she didn't raise me right because she wasn't there. I am sorry for sneaking up on you though, I didn't mean to." continued Naruto getting silence. Naruto peered an eye to the woman to see her looking absolutely shocked. "What's wrong? Is it something-"

"-What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage dattebayo," said Naruto with a bright smile as he extended a hand. Instead of a handshake, Naruto was engulfed in a hug by the woman. Naruto was confused by the firm hug as he looked up. "Uhh lady...why are you hugging me?"

"Because my name is Uzumaki Kushina and I'm your mother."

Naruto's blue eyes widened slowly as he sat frozen in the hug.

"You're my...my..."

"Yes, I'm your mother."

Naruto's eyes began to well up with tears as he slowly wrapped both arms around the woman. The mother and son sat in each other's embrace. He was hugging his mom! Naruto thought he had died and went to heaven.

Sad thing was, he did die. He simply didn't know it yet.

_(Konoha)_

Biting her manicured nail, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, stood patiently waiting for news about Naruto. He was the last unaccounted for Genin, other than Sasuke, that'd left on that retrieval mission. Time wise, Kakashi should have been back an hour ago which raised the beautiful woman's anxiety further.

Tsunade had the other Genin to occupy her mind beforehand due to their injuries upon their return. But she'd stabilized the three critically hurt ones already and was waiting patiently for the last one out of the five.

"Hime...where's Naruto?"

Tsunade blanched at the voice and turned to see her teammate, Jiraiya, standing behind her. He had an out of breath and disheveled look about him and looked to be pleading with her to know Naruto's whereabouts. Jiraiya saw nothing but confused eyes back and his heart sank. Pulling the scroll from his back, Jiraiya opened it and showed Tsunade three names.

Jiraiya's own, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Naruto. The toad summoners contract and in red sat Jiraiya's name while Minato's and Naruto's were both in black. It didn't take long for Tsunade to put it together as her eyes widened.

_"Naruto..."_ thought the Kage as a tear rolled down her cheek. _"You can't be..."_

_(Parts Unknown)_

"The Kyubi and Uchiha's fight has concluded," spoke a man that was split down the middle, white on one side and black on the other.

"Is it? Tell me who won?" said a second man who had on an intriguing spiral mask.

"The Uchiha boy prevailed and has left to Orochimaru. The Jinchuriki is..." said the first man before stopping.

"What? What is it Zetsu?"

"The Kyubi boy died in the aftermath of their final clash. The Kyubi's Chakra has dispersed."

"Hmm, so he perished did he..." pondered the man for a moment.

"What are your plans for the Kyubi?" questioned Zetsu clearly not caring about the boy's death.

"We capture it once it resurfaces in a few years," spoke the man casually. "We just don't have to worry about extracting it from a person first. It'll make a good aid in my plans under my control once more."

Zetsu merely nodded before appearing to meld with the floor and vanishing. Nothing had changed. Perhaps a small delay but the plan was still the same.

* * *

_(Three years later - Konoha)_

"Yes, I am up to the task Godaime-sama," spoke a brown-haired teen with white eyes.

"I'm glad you are Neji. I approve of your suggested team also. You all should be more than capable," said Tsunade, hands crossed in front of her. She looked to the three others standing with Neji and addressed them. "Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzaka Kiba. You all, along with your captain, Hyūga Neji, will be providing protection and travel for our VIP. Ensure she arrives safely."

"Hai shishou!" responded Sakura with a nod and adjustment of her gloves.

"Of course Tsunade-sama!" responded Rock Lee with a thumbs up and a smile that somehow sparkled.

"Don't you worry, me and Akamaru got it in the bag!" responded Kiba as his dog partner, Akamaru, gave an affirming bark.

"Agreed. Let us head out then," said Neji as the four of them left.

Tsunade watched the four leave as she turned to her assistant who stood behind her.

"Shizune, do you know what today is?" questioned Tsunade getting Shizune to nod her head. Tsunade then stood and nodded back. "Right then. See you tomorrow. Alert me if anything happens."

"Hai shishou," said Shizune watching the blonde Kage walk out of her office. The black haired woman gave a concerned look at her master's disappearance. _"Today is the three year anniversary of Naruto-kun's death. And it still affects her this hard."_

Which made sense because everyone was affected by his death. Uzumaki Naruto meant a lot to a lot of people, practically everyone, in Konoha. Most importantly, he was Konoha's war deterrent as its Jinchuriki and left them mightily vulnerable with his passing. That was the most glaring loss and that didn't even account for Naruto the person. And each year, on this day, Tsunade went reclusive.

_"Just like many of his close ones do."_ thought Shizune feeling like doing the same. But she had a duty. She was a ninja. And a ninja is someone who endures. _"...I really do miss you Naruto-kun."_

Shizune thought of the blonde-haired boy a little longer before returning to work. She didn't want to get sad again.

_(Several days later)_

"You're going to die! Stop trying to protect me!" shouted a pale blonde-haired girl. "Mōryō and his followers are going to kill you all if you-"

"-Shut. Up!" came the agitated voice of Sakura dodging a potent blast of water. The pink-haired girl was focused on her opponent but the annoying voice of their VIP was getting to her. "We're not going to die. Now let me concentrate."

"Hehehehe, you should listen to the priestess pinky," spoke Sakura's opponent as the medic-nin bristled at the nickname. Sakura's opponent was an orange-haired girl with white skin and blue markings across her face. "Because you and your friends are all going to die. Suishu Gorugon (Water Attacking Gorgon)."

A massive water serpent spawned around the woman before launching out at Sakura. Sakura was surprised by the attack but dodged it with no real worry. Until it didn't just continue forward and actually swerved to catch her in midair. Sakura's eyes widened and she braced for impact.

She waited but, the impact never came. Instead, she was settled comfortably within the arms of a masked man. He was wearing a hooded cloak that covered his body and his mask was white with red markings across it. The most interesting of the markings being the circle resembling a third eye on his forehead.

"Hey! What the hell! I had her!" shouted the girl opposing Sakura at watching her being saved.

"She'd have survived and still kicked your ass. I'm just going to do the latter, faster," said the masked man getting the girl to blanch. He then looked down at Sakura, who sat confused in his arms. "Sorry for taking your fight. I was hired to protect the priestess too. Actually for much longer than you all have." Sakura was placed down with that said but only stared at the enigma who saved her. She hadn't even heard what he said because she was admiring him. Especially the golden eyes behind his mask because they were looking at her with a warmth that was indescribable. "Right then. Gudodama (Truth-Seeking Ball)."

The orange-haired girl grinned haughtily. Her water dragon had swerved a second time and aimed to take out the mysterious man and medic. That was until 10 black orbs appeared behind the masked man's back with one of the orbs expanding to cover himself and Sakura. And when her water dragon made contact with the black dome, the jutsu simply ceased to exist.

"What? What the hell was that?"

"What it was doesn't matter," said the Masked Man appearing in a shunshin. The girl was shocked at his speed because she didn't even notice him until he spoke. And for some reason, the ground was getting really hot with him standing there. "Kakazan (Flower-Fruit Mountain)"

A volcanic eruption exploded from beneath the masked man's feet. The orange-haired girl screamed in horror getting burned alive by the lava pouring from the ground. Despite the technique's widespread area of effect and potency, not one tree in the area was affected.

Sakura admired the control the man had to keep his jutsu from harming the area before seeing him vanish again. She turned her head to the priestess and saw the Masked Man there. And she was already in his arms bridal style.

"It took you long enough," said an irate priestess from what Sakura could hear. Sakura was confused because it sounded like the priestess knew who this masked man was? "I had to hire misfits to do your job at its utmost importance and it has nearly gotten me killed."

"Apologies, I had something to do," spoke the masked man before looking up. Sakura thought he was looking at her until he spoke again. "Did you protect the others?"

Just as the man asked, another masked person landed right next to Sakura. Their mask matched the Masked Man's own perfectly. Their outfit did too. Almost everything matched between them. The only difference was rather than golden eyes, this person's eyes were pupilless and glowing a vibrant orange.

**"Yeppers! They should be here soon!"** exclaimed the newcomer brightly before noticing Sakura's eyes. The masked person extended a hand in greeting. **"Hi pretty lady, I'm Chomei! Nice to meet you."**

"Uh...hi," replied Sakura shaking their hand while blushing at the compliment.

"Chōmei-Chan, what did I say about names?" Asked the original masked man.

**"Oops, wait, you just used one too though."**

"...because you said it already."

**"Oh, well, it's not like they know mine," **replied Chomei with its eyes never leaving Sakura. Sakura was getting more flustered at the intense gaze as Chomei continued speaking. **"They only know yours, _Kamen no Otoko (The Masked Man)._" **Seeing no reaction from Sakura, Chomei deflated a bit. **"Maybe they don't. I thought you were more famous Hoo-sama (Pope)?"**

"I will be eventually. Just most who have seen me are dead or apart of Shion's little country. News doesn't much travel out of there," said the Masked Man before shaking his head. "And I'm off topic. Coming back or meeting me?"

**"Definitely meeting. I'd like to see this," **said Chomei never ceasing eye contact with Sakura. Her face reddened further at the next line. **"I'd like to see her a little longer. I'm sure she'll meet us there."**

Chomei then fluttered off with wings that Sakura saw sprout from its back as the Masked Man shook his head. He grumbled something under his breath and prepped to leave too. Sakura shook her head to snap out of it before looking at the enigma.

"Wait!" shouted Sakura getting the man to stop in his departing. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Why do you keep saving me?" questioned Sakura again getting the man to peer back at her. "This is the second time."

"I saved you because you looked like you needed saving, Sakura-chan."

The man smiled behind his mask before vanishing in a poof of smoke. Only two logs remained, taking his and Shion's place. Sakura's green eyes widened as she stood shocked hearing what the Masked Man called her. Her three team members soon arrived minutes later and saw her frozen state.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" questioned Rock Lee as Kiba sniffed around.

"The person that decimated our opponents was here. With the priestess and some other person. Their scent is so familiar..." said Kiba as Neji looked to Sakura.

"What happened to the priestess?"

_"Sakura-chan...he knew my name. And the only other person besides Rock Lee who called me that was...there's no way." _thought Sakura hyperventilating before noticing Neji attempting to calm her down. But she couldn't calm down because she needed to confirm what she was feeling. "We have to follow them...now."

The other three heard the urgent tone from the Hokage's apprentice and all of them just nodded. They were technically still on an escort mission and who they were escorting was currently with two unknown commodities. That wasn't good. So they all took off to give chase.

_(With the Priestess)_

"Hmm, so the sealing jutsu you knew all your life actually helped to release him? How quaint," spoke the masked man looking at the massive upheaval going about.

Shion was deceived mightily by Mōryō into activating her jutsu. She believed it would seal the demon of a man and in turn actually released him given the faux body he'd been possessing. Now, there were swirling black dragons of the demon's chakra chasing them as the Masked Man held Shion again. He was dodging the dragons with ridiculous ease despite the speed they were moving.

"I'm sorry, I thought...I mean, it should have..." started Shion before she was hushed.

"Don't worry. Now, let's end this," said the Masked man turning to see the team of four led by Neji had arrived. The man's mask hid his grin as he built up chakra. "I believe it's finally time. Kairiki Muso (Unrivalled Strength)."

A huge burst of steam erupted from the Masked Man as he tossed Shion into the air. Shion screamed at the helpless situation she was currently in as the Masked Man disregarded her entirely. Instead, he launched down right into the mass of black chakra dragons. He'd moved too fast for any of them to intercept as he punched the core of the chakra creating the dragons. It was powerful enough to get them all to scream in pure agony.

"Sangosho (Coral Palm)," said the Masked Man as coral began to grow and spread across the black chakra. Moryo began to howl in pain too as it was his essence being practically fossiled in a matter of moments. Once the coral spread entirely, the Masked Man placed a hand atop it. "And just to be on the safe side, I'll seal you myself."

A pulse rippled out from the man's hand. From the pulse, an enormous seal spread rapidly over Moryo's frozen body. Sakura couldn't help but notice how similar those seal markings were in comparison to the ones found on Gaara in his initial Jinchuriki state. Sakura, and everyone else seemed to all remember the priestess as her scream reached their ears.

"I'm going to kill him if I survive this!" shouted Shion in the middle of her screaming.

"And there's that. Another easy one," said the Masked Man catching Shion before she went splat.

"...and fast," commented Shion after slowing down her heart. She was about to thank the Masked Man for catching her until remembering he'd been the one to throw her. "Did you really just throw me into the air?! Over an active volcano?! Are you crazy?!"

"Yes, yes, and no...at least I think on the last one," said the enigma in thought. He felt Shion's grip tighten and turned to see her glaring at him. "Wait, are you mad?"

"Yes! You threw me in the air dozens of feet above lava!"

"...but I caught you." The Masked Man was confused as Shion narrowed her eyes even further. "It doesn't matter. Because it's not important. What is important is-"

"Naruto."

"-that I'm finally ready to..." continued the masked man before turning his head sharply to Sakura. She'd been the one to speak and it stunned him. He set the priestess down before turning fully to Sakura. "What?! You've got to be kidding me, right?" questioned the man before slapping a hand to his mask. "I had this whole thing planned to surprise everyone and you had to ruin it, huh Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." repeated Sakura lower while walking closer to the masked shinobi. He reached a hand up to take off his mask as several tears formed immediately in Sakura's eyes. A gasp came from Kiba, Rock Lee, and Shion as Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "It really is you..."

Standing a head taller than her now, the spiky yellow hair and six whisker mark-like scars upon his cheeks confirmed it. The years had done well to Naruto and right now, he looked distinctly like the Yondaime Hokage with the two bangs framing his face. Only thing is, he had golden eyes rather than blue. And the closer Sakura got to him, the more unbridled power she could feel radiating off him.

So focused on Naruto's face, Sakura was surprised when his arms enveloped her in a hug. It was a warm and firm hug that Sakura eventually melted into and returned. Standing there for a few moments contently, Sakura felt Naruto lean his head back to look at her which got her to mirror him.

"How did you know it was me?" questioned Naruto giving Sakura quite the perturbed look. "You really messed up my groove."

"Still a dunce Naruto," said Sakura giving him a smile as she sniffled some to keep herself from crying. "One, you may be wearing a mask but your hood fell down so your yellow mop of hair has been out for some time. Two, Neji's a Hyūga." continued Sakura getting Naruto to look at Neji. His Byakugan was on and Naruto resisted the urge to smack his face again. Naruto looked back as Sakura continued. "And thirdly, you called me Sakura-Chan. You're the only one who does besides Rock Lee and he's right there."

"Huh...well...hmm..." Naruto couldn't fault those points before hearing a fluttering next to him.

**"Told you it wouldn't work _Naruto-sama_," **spoke Chomei in a singsong voice as it floated around Naruto and Sakura.

"Meh, it would have if Neji wasn't here. And I didn't talk. And I...yeah, it was a bad plan. Anyone could see this coming," said Naruto before Sakura got his attention.

"How..."

"How?"

"How are you alive? We thought you were dead! There was no body! And it's been three years! What have you-"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto cut off the pink-haired girl getting her to stop speaking. "Please stop crying."

Sakura hadn't even realized tears had been streaming down her cheeks during her tirade. She didn't mean to cry but she couldn't help it anymore. She'd thought Naruto had died. And yet here she was hugging him!

"I have a story to tell. It'll explain all of this. Do you want to hear it?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the medic. Naruto could feel everyone else did too as he smiled. Gently wiping the tears from Sakura's face, Naruto gave her a smile. "Now, allow me to begin. In the beginning, there was nothing. And from nothing, the first Log grew."

"Log?"

"Yes Sakura-Chan, the Holy Log. It was my savior," spoke Naruto getting Sakura's and everyone's devout attention as he regaled them the tale of his salvation.

* * *

**And that's another Prologue. This Naruto will be OP and full of badassery. Reasons why are because it's how this fanfic will go and he is a follower of the Log.**

**Praise be the Log. I'll drop the next chapter soon once I get blessings from its Holiness. Until then to my fellow worshippers.**

**-Hamp**

**Side Note: Yes, I ****posted this story on Earth Day. To all who read it, may you protect the holy log by protecting the Earth we live on. We only got one.**


	2. Neon Genesis

**Praise Be. Chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Every chapter of this story will begin with praise to the Holy Log. And after I post it, I shall begin to pray for blessings whilst you all read. Amen.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Praise Be to the Log!**

_(Flashback - Naruto's Death)_

Sat within the confines of his mother's hug, Naruto cried softly as he was held close to her for what felt like forever. Eventually, the red-headed woman held Naruto at arm's length to get a good look at her baby boy. It amazed her how beautifully he'd grown. He seemed a tad shorter than he should be but, otherwise, he was perfect.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage hmm?" questioned Kushina with while wiping the tears from her son's eyes. Naruto looked up into his mother's eyes and saw her now smiling. "Is that what you tell everyone?"

"Of course! I'm going to be the best Hokage Konoha has ever had. Even better than the Yondaime, dattebayo!" chirped Naruto brightly getting a smile to appear on Kushina's face. She frowned right after though which confused Naruto. "What's wrong ka-chan?"

"Well, what did they tell you about me?" questioned Kushina about to baby step her child through the revelation he needed to have.

"Uhh, nothing really. Jiji said you gave your life so that I could live mine. But other than that, nothing," said Naruto looking up at the woman who nodded her head. First baby step. "He could have at least told me you were so~o pretty."

"I guess he could have, couldn't he? But, think about what you just said Naruto-chan," said Kushina beaming at the compliment but wanting to get her point across.

"What I just said?"

"Yes, what did you say?"

"That you're pretty?"

"Before that."

"That Jiji said you gave your life for me."

"Right, which means I'm..." led Kushina getting Naruto to mouth 'dead'. Second baby step as Kushina nodded her head and continued. "And if you're seeing me that means..."

"I can see dead people?" questioned Naruto getting Kushina's eye to twitch.

_"Oh no, he got my brain I see."_ thought Kushina with an internal sigh. Baby steps wouldn't work so, Kushina simply dropped the hammer herself. "You died Naruto-chan."

"Heh, heh. I died?" questioned Naruto getting a nod. Naruto waited a moment for Kushina to laugh but, it never came. Which meant- "Oh... so that's how I'm meeting you." continued Naruto getting another nod. And like a light switch, Naruto went from confused to panicking. "I DIED?!"

This revelation led Naruto to the five steps of grief after death. The first step of those five being denial.

"Hahaha, this is a funny Genjutsu. You can end it now. You got me," said Naruto looking around the campfire for whoever decided to concoct such an exquisite prank.

This wasn't a Genjutsu or a prank. That realization led Naruto to the second step, anger.

"I died?! Sasuke, bah! More like Sas-stupid! I can't believe teme killed me?! Freaking jerk!" shrieked Naruto stomping about in a rage.

Eventually, Naruto simmered down and continued to the third step, bargaining.

"Uhmm Kami-sama, if you let me live again, I promise to cut down on the pranks. And to eat my vegetables. I'll even clean my room every day. I promise," spoke Naruto to literally no one but he was hoping _someone_ heard his plea.

His words may have indeed been heard but the lack of response led him to the fourth step, depression.

"Ka-chan, I don't wanna die. I have so much I planned to do..." said Naruto somberly while hugging Kushina.

The mother merely rocked with her downtrodden son as he got his tears out. And with enough sadness, Naruto finally completed the steps and landed on the fifth one, acceptance.

"Maybe death isn't that bad. I mean, I finally get to meet you ka-chan. That's something," said Naruto wiping his face after his grieving.

"That was the fastest I've seen someone come to terms with their death," said Kushina getting Naruto to look at her. "I mean, I haven't seen that many and plus, time is irrelevant here, but that couldn't have been more than forty-five seconds."

"Wait, forty-five seconds? That felt like forever."

"Exactly, because time is irrelevant here."

"What?"

"What?" parroted Kushina not even understanding what she said which got Naruto to notice something weird.

"Hey Ka-chan, all these people keep walking past the campfire," said Naruto observing one such person walk off into the darkness until they could no longer be seen. Naruto then turned back to his mother with curious blue eyes. "How come you're still here?"

"Oh, hmm, well, I'm just waiting for your father," said Kushina with a mild blush.

"My father?! Wait, he's still alive? Who is he? What's he like?" questioned Naruto rapidly and excitedly getting Kushina to look up and ponder his queries.

"Hmm, well, he's not exactly alive. Trapped really. But he's, well, he's-" started Kushina but she stopped when a green glow covered Naruto entirely.

"Ka-chan, I feel funny. What's happening?" questioned Naruto as the glow continued to brighten slowly but surely. Naruto looked up to only see Kushina smiling at him knowingly. "Ka-chan...what's going on?"

"Kami-sama must have heard your bargain," said Kushina getting Naruto's eyes to widen. The red-headed woman quickly planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead before leaning back and looking at him lovingly. "Remember what you promised to do with this chance. I love you Naruto-chan."

"I love you too Ka-chan," said Naruto with another tear coming to his eye. He could see his vision continuing to whiten and fade his mother and the campfire out of existence. He must really be leaving. "Wait?! What's my dad's name?"

"Namikaze Minato."

Naruto heard his mother before his eyes snapped open and he coughed mightily. He continued to cough as he rid his lungs of the water trapped within them. Soaked to the bone, Naruto groggily opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

Naruto was in a small room, likely underground first impression wise, that was lit by several candles. Other than a door that led to a bathroom, Naruto saw nothing else in the room other than the bed he was resting on. There wasn't even another door.

Sitting up, Naruto rubbed his eyes for a second to make sure he was not imagining all this. And the first thing he spotted upon reopening them was a very, very old woman looking at him from a few inches away.

"Ah!" shrieked Naruto as the old woman mirrored him perfectly in his fright. Such a thing coincidentally stifled his fear and turned it into confusion. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" questioned the lady at the same time.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Uzumaki Mito." replied the woman still mirroring Naruto's movements and speech. Her head even tilted perfectly with his when he heard her name and noticed the eerie mirrored actions. "I do not believe I am your grandmother. Maybe a grand, grand aunt or cousin." continued Mito answering Naruto's next question before he could ask. Something she continued to do. "Yes, this is real. You're alive. I saved you. What's with all the questions?"

"Stop that. And who wouldn't be asking that stuff right now?" questioned Naruto quickly to stop Mito from answering it before he could verbally speak it. "I think it's perfectly fine that I should be wondering where I am."

"Where you are? That's not important. What is important is that I feel Hashi within you strongly and I believe I've made the right choice," spoke the woman before quickly reaching a hand out. She held the small green gem around Naruto's neck before smiling. Her hand slid to Naruto's chest before she continued to speak. "When you awaken, I will be gone. There will be a guide here to train you. May the Log bless you in the coming days Uzumaki Naruto." A twist of the woman's hand injected Naruto with chakra. Naruto grunted at the sensation and saw Mito smiling at him. His eyes grew very heavy as he fell backward on the bed again. "I'm sure you'll become a better log pope than Hashi was."

And with that, Naruto met unconsciousness.

_(Two weeks later)_

Naruto's blue eyes opened slowly and he sat up to come face to face with a masked individual mirroring him.

**"Ah!"** they shrieked but Naruto didn't scream this time. They were frozen back in their scream but stopped when they noticed Naruto's lack of yelling. **"Hm, no scream this time? Thought I'd timed that perfectly."**

"The lady warned me you'd be here," said Naruto weirdly calm before eyeing their appearance.

The mysterious person was a man from what Naruto could see and hear from their voice. They were wearing baggy black pants, a white, hooded robe with orange lining the interior of it and a tattered orange cape that drifted down their back with the kanji for 'Nine' written along its length. There was a white porcelain mask on their face shaped like a Kitsune with interesting red markings on them. And settled in the eyeholes of the mask were ominous, slit red eyes that felt very familiar to Naruto for some reason.

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto raspily getting a grin from the masked figure that went unseen.

**"You want to know who I am, really?" **questioned the masked person handing Naruto a glass of water. Naruto gladly accepted the water, nodded to answer their question, and drank while the person introduced themself. **"Well, who is but the form following the function of what. And what I am is a _man _in a mask."**

Naruto finished the entire glass of water during the introduction before blinking. He then turned a raised eyebrow to the _man_ in the mask.

"Well, I can see that."

**"Of course you can. I am not questioning your powers of observation. Just merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked _man, _who _he _is." **

"Heh, makes sense. Well, do you have a name masked guy?"

**"That I do. You may call me Kurama," **spoke Kurama with an unseen smile. While the smile was unseen, Naruto could feel Kurama was grinning at him.** "Also, I am neither a man or a woman."**

"But you just said you were a _man _in a mask."

**"I added inflection because that's what you assumed. But, I'm not either."**

"Okay, then what are you? There are only two genders, aren't there?"

**"Some would debate there isn't. But it doesn't matter because gender has no meaning to one such as me. Nor does it to any of the other eight overseers of the doctrine governing the Holy Log."**

"Other eight? Does that mean there is nine total? And what's a Holy Log?"

**"Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto, you've been chosen as the next Log Pope."**

"Log Pope? What? Stop just talking. You're not explaining anything..."

**"Because I don't need to. Trust, it shall make sense in time. For now, you will read this," **said Kurama tossing an ornate scroll at Naruto. Naruto caught it with an 'oof' and glared at the overseer. **"First, you will read the Book of Log. Second, when you are finished reading, another overseer shall appear. Third, when you both are properly acquainted, you will read that scroll again." **continued Kurama while Naruto examined the scroll. He could see the kanji for 'Log' written along its length before turning back to Kurama.** "Lastly, you will repeat the second and third steps until you're ready to leave this place. Sound like a plan?"**

"No, I don't even know you. Plus, I have to get back to Konoha. They've probably been looking for me for the last few hours." Naruto tried to stand but found his lower body was too weak to do so. _"It feels like my legs are asleep. It's like I'm trying to move them through mud."_

**"Hmm, right, I forgot to tell you. You've been in a coma for two weeks. Your body might be stiff," **informed Kurama getting Naruto's eyes to widen. Fourteen days had passed? **"Your body needed to adapt to the chakra Mito-sama gifted to you. It's actually impressive you're already awake." **continued Kurama as Naruto looked down to see his oversized jumpsuit settled at his ankles now. He was taller? **"It still needs to adjust so, I have to keep you here until its done. Please, just follow my instructions and this will be smooth sailing."**

Kurama frowned seeing Naruto not listening and trying to stand again. He looked so pathetic in his struggling. Kurama just let out a sigh.

**"Believe me, you should read that. You might be able to stand after you do."**

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

**"It doesn't have to make sense because it just will. Now, _read_." **Kurama flexed killing intent with his command and got Naruto to flinch at its potency.

Naruto simply nodded before unraveling the large scroll to begin reading. He grew confused seeing there was only one line within it.

"In the beginning, there was nothing," read Naruto aloud with a snort. Naruto unfurled the Scroll more and saw blankness through its entirety before he looked up at Kurama. "So, that's it? There's nothing here."

**"For now, but you're at step three," **said Kurama as a second masked figure stood by him now.

Their attire matched Kurama's tic-for-tac. There were three key differences though. One, their mask was a Tanuki one. Two, the kanji on their cape said 'One" instead of 'Nine'. And three, their eyes were set on black sclerae, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

**"This is Shukaku. He is also an overseer of the Log. Shukaku, this is Naruto. The next Log pope."**

"Yo," said Naruto with a small wave.

**"Yo! Let's get acquainted shall we?" **questioned Shukaku getting a nod from Naruto. Shukaku placed a hand to where its mouth would be over its mask. **"Renkudan (Drilling Air Bullet)."**

"Renku-what?" questioned Naruto before getting blasted backward.

An enormous ball of wind, easily bigger than Naruto, plowed into him from Shukaku. Naruto's body smacked off the wall behind him before he laid on his bed once again. He was out like a light.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto awoke to find himself alone with Kurama again. Naruto looked high and low for Shukaku to exact revenge but the teme wasn't there. Only Kurama was.

"Is that what you meant by acquainted?!" questioned Naruto furious as Kurama simply put up placating hands.

**"Sort of. No better way to get to know someone than with your fists."**

"Hmm, I've heard that before."

**"Well, you've heard it again. Look behind you."**

Naruto turned to see the wall cracked and chipped mightily. Likely where Shukaku blasted him into it. From the cracks and chips, small leaves and parts of a tree were poking through.

**"Finish step three."**

Naruto blinked before looking down at the Book of Log. More words were slowly appearing on the parchment. Surprised and fascinated, Naruto read once more.

"In the beginning, there was nothing. And from nothing, the first Log grew," said Naruto before looking behind him to the foliage again. Touching his hand to the leaves, Naruto could feel a connection to them. The vegetation responded to his touch and the green of the leaves grew much more vibrant and lively. "What is this? Why do I feel...so calm? I feel really, really good despite what just happened."

**"Because you are becoming one with nature. This is the physical ability, mental power, and spiritual clarity granted to the next user of the Holy Log's power," **said Kurama getting Naruto's attention again. **"Back to step two."**

And like last time, another masked figure had appeared. This one had a cat mask and their form was more feminine than Kurama's or Shukaku's. Their eyes were different too. Heterochromatic eyes as their right was yellow and the left was green.

**"Is it beginning to make sense?"**

"No, but...kind of. If that makes sense."

**"It does. For now, this is Matatabi. Matatabi, this is Naruto, our next log pope." **Naruto noticed Matatabi's cape said 'two'.

_"Shukaku is one. Matatabi is two. Kurama is nine. I'm guessing they all have numbers." _thought Naruto before smiling at the second overseer. "Hello!"

**"Hello handsome, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." **Naruto was right in his assumption as Matatabi spoke more feminine than the other two overseers.

"Hmm, the pleasure is all mine!" shouted Naruto standing and lunging at the cat-masked figure.

**_"Heh, he picks up on it quick. His body has adjusted well already. Good choice Mito-sama." _**thought Kurama watching Matatabi repel Naruto with ease. Naruto was trying to pat out the blue flames the cat-masked overseer blasted him with but Matatabi was on him once again. A powerful swipe sent him across the room and right into unconsciousness once again. Kurama could only smile. **_"I wonder how long it'll take. Should be fun regardless."_**

* * *

_(1 week later)_

_"Okay, which one is this one."_ thought Naruto having read another excerpt from the Book of Log. Seeing the slug mask and the six on their cape, Naruto frowned. _"Dammit, Saiken's such a hard one too." _Naruto shrugged before greeting the energetic overseer. "Hi Saiken-chan!"

**"Hi Naruto-sama! Are you ready?"**

"Bring it on, dattebayo!" And thus, the fight was on.

It'd taken Naruto only two days to learn and remember the names of his overseers. Each of them showed progressively to him after Shukaku and Matatabi's appearances.

The first after Matatabi, or third overall, is a turtle-masked overseer named Isobu. A very strong water-user and was seemingly invulnerable to physical attacks. Isobu was also really good at illusions which Naruto disliked immensely when fighting number 'three'. Isobu's eyes were red with crimson pupils.

The next (four) is a monkey-masked overseer named Son Goku. Brutal taijutsu user who could use Yoton (Lava Release) with ridiculous versatility. He could also produce potent green flames and his eyes were yellow with white pupils.

Number five is a horse-masked overseer named Kokuo. Naruto hated fighting Kokuo the most. Kokuo was insanely fast and had one-hit knockout power thanks to its Fuuton (Boil Release) ability. It had dark blue-green eyes with interesting red markings under them.

Number six is Saiken, the slug-masked overseer. An overseer with the ability to use corrosive substances that can instantly disintegrate its target on contact in the form of a liquid or gas. Naruto found Saiken to be very elusive in combat and for some reason, Saiken's eyes either weren't there or were completely black since Naruto could see nothing behind its mask.

Number seven is Chomei, who's mask was a complete helmet that resembled a beetle's head. Chomei was currently Naruto's favorite overseer solely off its happy-go-lucky attitude. Chomei still kicked his ass with its ability to fly and emit blinding powder. Regardless, Chomei was definitely Naruto's favorite overseer so far and its eyes were a solid and glowing orange. Naruto's favorite color no less adding further points to Chomei's number one status.

Number eight is Gyuki, the bull-masked overseer. Gyuki had solid, light pink eyes and was easily the most muscular overseer. It could also produce ink and usually quickly finished off Naruto whenever he appeared. It almost felt like Gyuki didn't like Naruto one bit. Naruto would fix that eventually if it were indeed the case.

And lastly, number nine is Kurama, who'd yet to face Naruto since he'd been there. Kurama was apparently the leader in all this. At least stated by the fox-masked overseer when it said it was a league above any of the other eight overseers in terms of strength. Naruto didn't doubt it since none of the other overseers disputed the claim. Naruto had no clue what Kurama could do but, he was sure he'd find out someday.

For now, he was stuck trying to beat Saiken. A task that was not so easy for the newest Log Pope.

"Stop shooting that at me!" shouted Naruto dodging a burst of pink gas from Saiken. "It hurt like hell to regenerate the last time you melted me!"

Another ability from being the newest Log Pope, Naruto could apparently regenerate. At least he had from all the powerful blows and jutsu he'd been hit with during the last week. No matter how severe the injury, Naruto could always manage to heal. He rather enjoyed that but it was also painful to keep taking attacks from the overseers. Especially when getting melted alive by Saiken's jutsu.

**"Make me stop shooting it then Naruto-sama!" **exclaimed Saiken before readying to fire off another blast. **"Chirokyu (Wisdom Wolf Decay)" **Another large cloud of the pink gas was fired and was dead on. Saiken had Naruto pegged finally and caught him within the potent substance. The boy began melting away as Saiken smiled behind its mask. **"Well, maybe next time Naruto-sama!"**

"Or maybe this time!" Saiken's eyes widened seeing the melting Naruto vanish in a poof of smoke. Saiken had no time to do anything as Naruto decked him with a punch to the side of the head. "Yatta! I finally hit one of you!" shouted an excited Naruto before Saiken dissolved into chakra and flowed into the Log Pope. Naruto blinked at what he just saw and felt before turning back to Kurama. "Uhh, did I win?"

**"Oh, Saiken isn't going to like being the first to go down," **said Kurama with a chuckle. Naruto perked up hearing that as Kurama nodded. **"Yes, Saiken has been defeated. There is a magatama etched on your back corresponding to Roku (Six)."**

"Really?" questioned Naruto before taking off the top of his jumpsuit. Craning his head the best he could, Naruto could see a single magatama glowing red on his back. The magatama eventually turned black as Naruto turned back to Kurama. "What does it mean?"

**"It means Saiken is now apart of you. You can use Saiken's abilities now and summon Roku to aid you in battle."**

"Wait what? You're kidding," said Naruto before holding a hand to his mouth. Having seen it so many times, somehow Naruto just knew how to do it. "Chirokyu (Wisdom Wolf Decay)" Naruto grinned heavily seeing the pink gas flutter from his mouth exactly like Saiken. Naruto grinned before wondering how he could summon Saiken. "How do I bring out Saiken?"

**"It's a type of body splitting known as Bunretsu (Fission). And it's simply done by willing it to happen."**

"Huh, that easy. So if I just want Saiken to appear, Saiken will appear?"

**"Yes, I will Naruto-sama! And how crafty of you to use the log to trick me," **spoke Saiken literally splitting from Naruto's body.

The slug-masked overseer now looked tic-for-tac like Naruto. Saiken had the same orange pants Naruto had on, was shirtless since Naruto didn't put his top back on, and had spiky-yellow hair. The only differences between them were that Saiken's mask was still on and rather than a magatama, Saiken had the kanji for six on its back.

Saiken totally looked like Naruto otherwise and from what Naruto could feel, its chakra was exactly the same as well. Naruto smiled seeing the Overseer before Saiken nodded and refused with Naruto.

"Okay, I like this. All I have to do is land a blow and I win."

**"Sort of. As overseers are defeated, the stronger they'll become as they aren't sharing chakra with more bodies due to your absorbing them," **informed Kurama getting Naruto to turn toward him. **"And also, since I'm sure you didn't notice. You lose power when splitting. It probably isn't noticeable now since you didn't have Saiken within you for long but, I'm sure you'll feel the difference as you garner more overseers." **Naruto just nodded as Kurama nodded in return. **"Let us continue. You have eight more overseers to defeat. Back to the Book of Log."**

"You got it. Also, it's a scroll, not a book."

**"Book of Log."**

"Scroll of Log."

**"Book."**

"Scroll."

**"Book."** Another flex of killing intent got Naruto to cuck down.

"Eventually, I'm going to get stronger than you and you'll stop being able to do that."

**"We'll see. Now, get to reading until you do."**

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto opened the Book of Log again to see a plethora of words appearing. He began to read. "'As the Log takes your place, you become the Log and the Log becomes you. For a moment, you are an extension of the Log's blessing unto ninja.'" read Naruto aloud before seeing a box appear at the bottom of this section in the scroll. Rules it looked like considering the numbers beside each sentence. "'For every dent caused by your replacement, you shall plant one sapling. For every stab wound caused by your replacement, you shall plant five saplings. For every-"

**"Hole, ten saplings. Detached piece, one sapling per square inch. For a destroyed and unusable Log," **spoke Kurama speeding up Naruto's reading of the rules. Naruto looked to the fox-masked overseer and saw him pointing to the melting log Naruto had replaced himself with. **"You shall plant twenty-five saplings."**

"So wait, I have to plant saplings because I used a replacement?"

**"Yes, you used the log in a situation that could have been avoided by using a variety of other methods."**

"What other methods? All I can do is-"

**"Use shadow clones?" **questioned Kurama getting Naruto to pipe down. He could have used Shadow Clones. Thus, his argument was mute especially considering this next part from Kurama. **"You could always use Mokuton (Wood Release) too. A power granted to a user of the Holy Log."**

"I can use the Shodaime's power?!" questioned Naruto before wondering how. And somehow, he just knew to clasp his hands together in the snake seal. "Uhh...Mokuton no Jutsu (Wood Release Technique)?"

Naruto wasn't sure on an actual technique name but still managed to create several trees from the ground below. They grew into the room before standing tall and strong. Naruto marveled at his creation of trees before nodding his head.

"Okay, being the Log Pope is awesome."

**"You still need to plant those saplings."**

"Right, on it. Don't use replacements when unnecessary," said Naruto before turning to the Book of Log. "Sorry about that by the way. Won't happen again."

Kurama smiled behind its mask watching Naruto head to a corner of the room to repent for his sin. The remaining seven overseers all appeared watching Naruto plant saplings as Kurama turned to them.

**"Be wary, his understanding is growing. And now he knows he can use Mokuton," **informed Kurama getting the other seven to nod their heads.

**"I'm still going to kick his ass. I'm not ever going down," **spoke Shukaku confidently getting Kurama to grin again.

**"As should none of you. Just because he's the tenth and final overseer, doesn't mean we should bow down to him," **spoke Kurama again before nodding. **"That's all I had. Be sure to keep coming in random order. Don't want him to get used to a certain cycle."**

The other overseers all nodded before six of them vanished. Kokuo was the one remaining as the fifth overseer got Naruto's attention.

**"Naruto! I hope you're ready." **Naruto finished planting the last of his saplings before turning to see Kokuo. Naruto frowned seeing steam come from the overseer's back as he nodded. **"Kariki Muso (Unrivaled Strength)"**

Kokuo blasted across the room as Naruto grinned. This was beginning to get fun.

* * *

_(6 months later - Naruto age 13)_

"So close, almost had you that time," said Naruto breathing heavily before falling backward with a thud.

**"Pfft, in your dreams boy. In your dreams," **spoke Son Goku standing before Naruto. The monkey-masked Overseer was actually pretty roughed up considering his words. _**"Damn boy's power is growing. He did almost have me..."**_

Son Goku looked at the out of breath Naruto before nodding its head and vanishing. The number four Overseer had survived another encounter with the newest log pope. A clear difference from their first meetings as it was Naruto doing the surviving.

Naruto had grown in the past six months. He'd grown a full ten inches in his time being here, topping out at 5'7", and still growing. He'd remained shirtless since he'd taken off his jumpsuit's jacket just so he could see his progress with the overseers. That progress being etched on his back with several magatamas there.

Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Saiken, and Chomei had been defeated so far by Naruto. And their five magatamas were placed on his back in their corresponding pattern. From what Naruto could see, the nine overseers would be placed in a 3 by 3 grid on his back, one through nine in order. It was quaint from what Naruto could feel and with each one, his power exponentiated.

Other than growing up and garnering more magatamas on his back, nothing really had changed about Naruto's appearance. Kurama had fancied giving him a pair of the same black, baggy pants he wore since Naruto's older clothes were too tiny. He'd also started to grow bangs to emulate his father, Namikaze Minato. He hadn't forgotten what his mom told him when he was on the other side.

Nothing else had changed for Naruto. He was still trapped in some place, reading the Book of Log, and fighting overseers to gain their power. Rinse and repeat since he'd been here. Naruto had wondered for a moment why he hadn't the need to eat or sleep and Kurama explained, the Log was sufficient enough. Naruto didn't really understand that explanation but, it didn't matter because he would inevitably. He had with his previous inquiries that went unanswered.

Revealing more and more of the Book of Log, Naruto found there'd been a handful of Log Popes throughout history. The first being a man named Ashura and the latest being Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage himself. Their own excerpts were placed within the book and helped Naruto on his own journey as a Log Pope. And the more he read, the more he understood which led to leaps in strength that Naruto could readily see these days. He was amazing except-

"I still can't beat Son Goku, Kokuo, or Gyuki," spoke Naruto exasperated at this point. Turning his head up, Naruto saw words appearing within the Book of Log. "There has to be a way to beat them. And then I have to face you. How strong are you going to be I wonder?"

**_"Well, we four are the toughest since we're more fighting adept. Even more, since you've taken five and made us stronger. But, you're closer than you think,"_** thought Kurama watching Naruto read the newest excerpt. Though before he could start, Naruto felt a familiar chakra in the distance. **_"Hmm, all you need is motivation. And this might just be it."_**

"Do you feel that? It's the same as Chomei," said Naruto standing before clapping his hands together. Chomei was within him so what could possibly be nearly identical to the seventh overseer? "Mokuton: Dajiso (Wood Style: Land Sweep)"

Activating his jutsu, Naruto literally felt all around him via the vegetation of the Earth. A very powerful radial sweep of his chakra spread for miles and scoured through the roots of trees, plants, and any vegetation it touched. He could feel animals and insects moving about but he pressed on until he found Chomei's chakra. Focusing on the area, Naruto got a 3D chakra view of the fight and saw a girl around his age being throttled by two men in cloaks with clouds on them.

"Akatsuki! I have to help," stated Naruto looking to Kurama.

**"You aren't ready to leave yet,"** said Kurama watching Naruto practically warp to stand before him.

"Please, she's getting close to losing. I have to go," said Naruto as Kurama shook his head. Naruto frowned before turning his head up to the ceiling. "I'm leaving dude. I can't just stay here and let her die. She can't beat those two herself."

**"Naruto, you can't leave. You aren't finished yet."**

"But they're Akatsuki. They want to take her Bijuu. It's what Ero-Sennin said when he told me about them," said Naruto wondering briefly how he knew she had a Bijuu. He then disregarded it for the situation at hand. "I'm going to help."

As Naruto made to create an exit, a fist flew by his face that he dodged. Naruto looked at his attacker to see it was Son Goku. Naruto growled as Son Goku kept up the offensive not allowing him to leave.

"Get out of the way," said Naruto dodging a furious assault from Son Goku who never relented.

**"Like Kurama said, you can't leave. You're not ready to yet," **said the fourth overseer before launching a lava-coated fist at Naruto.

"She's getting close to losing. Let me leave!" shouted Naruto with a chakra pulse that threw away Son Goku. Naruto then gave the surprised Son Goku a bone-chilling look. "I'll come back but I'm going to help her." Kokuo and Gyuki also appeared as Naruto growled again. "Seriously, I'm leaving. Please just let me..."

**"I'm sorry Naruto. We can't until you-"** started Kurama before dodging a punch. A mighty wind blew off the fist that clearly would have punched straight through the ninth overseer. Looking at Naruto, Kurama saw golden eyes staring back. **_"Tch, and there it is. Your training is complete."_**

Naruto's once blue eyes were a vibrant gold while six black spheres formed and floated behind him. An absurd amount of power simply rolled off Naruto that Kurama could feel. Naruto was ready but the other three didn't get the same memo as Kurama. Son Goku, Kokuo, and Gyuki all attacked Naruto simultaneously.

"Like I said, I'm leaving," said Naruto before his entire body glowed white. "Rinpungakure (Hiding in Scale Powder)"

A fine powder shimmered off Naruto's body that shined so bright, it blinded the four others in the room. The four remaining overseers all paused in their actions and attempted to find out where Naruto had gone.

**"He didn't try to escape again did he?" **questioned Son Goku with a hand over its eyes. The light died down and Naruto was gone. **"The little brat did leave. All he had to do was-"**

"Defeat you?" questioned Naruto with his fist deep in Son's stomach to cut him off. The blow was so powerful that Son simply faded away and formed the fourth magatama, six total, on Naruto's back. Another black sphere formed behind Naruto as he turned and caught Kokuo's steam-enhanced punch. "I finally get it now Kurama. Everything makes sense."

**"You caught my punch?"** questioned Kokuo amazed at the sight.

"Yes, I did. Byoen Hoka (Cat Flame Roaring Fire)," said Naruto breathing out a huge fireball. The fireball caught Kokuo due to the proximity and cooked the overseer. Kokuo was absorbed as well, forming the seventh magatama and eighth black sphere, before Naruto turned to Gyuki. "Sup Gyuki."

**"I'm not going out like the others! Hachimaki (Eight Twists)," **said Gyuki before spinning. A massive vortex formed from the spin that demolished the room they were in. Once it died down, a huge bowl had been carved into the room that actually expanded it nearly eight-fold. **"Hope that put you in your place a little bit."**

"Impressive, but no." Gyuki's eyes widened feeling Naruto behind him. He was unharmed from the attack and had a hand on Gyuki's back. "Sabaku Sotaiso (Desert Layered Imperial Funeral)"

A juinjutsu spread across Gyuki's back that paralyzed the overseer. Frozen stiff, an incorrigible amount of sand formed and swirled around the eighth overseer. It took the shape of a pyramid before locking and hardening in place. Naruto felt Gyuki's power enter him once the seal was complete and knew he'd garnered the eighth magatama on his back. Now, it was time to face the ninth overseer as another black orb formed behind Naruto's back.

**"Seems it's my turn," **said Kurama as Naruto turned to the overseer. Only Kurama was no longer Naruto's size. He was now a massive fox with nine-tails. Kurama could turn into the Kyubi?! **"But, you don't have enough time to fight me and get to helping so...we'll save our battle for later." **Naruto nodded his head getting Kurama to grin. He wasn't scared at all and that's all Kurama cared to see. **"For now, congratulations Uzumaki Naruto. You are officially the Log Pope and we are all in your service."**

"Thank you, Kurama."

With that, the large fox faded into chakra that flew into Naruto. The ninth magatama formed on Naruto's back, giving him the completed set, as his power skyrocketed. Naruto's chakra grew so large that it felt like he was his own separate planet in comparison to what he could feel on Earth. Naruto marveled at what he could feel before nodding his head just as the tenth black orb formed behind him.

"I finally get it," said Naruto looking at his hands and then to the cloak Kurama had discarded in its transformation. "I'm understanding it all."

Naruto threw on the cloak, attached the book of Log to the back of his waist, and proceeded to blow a hole straight through the ceiling. Light shined down into Naruto's 'home' for the past six months as he grinned. The Log Pope then noticed a small, porcelain mask on the wall. It hadn't been there before or had it? It didn't matter.

"Praise Be," said Naruto grabbing and placing on the mask. Interestingly, it matched the same markings the nine overseers had on their own masks. And surprisingly, there was a cape with the kanji for 'Pope' there too. Weird, but Naruto threw that on as well. "Here I come world. Praise be to the Log."

Naruto vanished, leaving only a simple log behind him. The Log Pope was back.

First stop, face off with Akatsuki.

* * *

**And scene. Be sure to thank the Holy Log. I'm outta here.**

**-Hamp**


End file.
